Itari Uchiha
Itari Uchiha - właś. Itari Sasuke Dengen Uchiha. Znany również jako Itari Kori i Śnieżny Smok z Yukigakure. Jonin z Konohagakure. Członek klanu Uchiha i czwarta głowa klanu Kori. Posiada słynne kekkei genkai Saiseiton. Przez pewien okres członek Akatsuki. Jeden z najbardziej wszechstronnych shinobi na świecie. Wygląd Itari ma zielone oczy i brązowe włosy, w pierwszej serii miał długie włosy dorastające na wysokość ostatnich żeber. Między seriami Itari ścina włosy, ponieważ stwierdził że facet powinien mieć krótki włosy. Jest wysoki, i dobrze zbudowany. Na jego prawe oko nałożona jest pieczęć "żywiołu", w tym przypadku Lodu(Hyoton). Jako genin ubrany w długie spodnie, rozpiętą koszulę założoną na gołe ciało, prawe oko zasłaniał czarnym ochraniaczem. Jako chunin strój Itariego zmienił się diametralnie, koszulę zastąpiła zielono-czarna koszulka a ochraniacz zmienił miejsce i przeniósł się na lewe ramię. Po awansie na poziom jonina Itari przenosi ochraniacz na czoło, a reszta ubioru nie zmienia się. Będąc w Akatsuki, Itari nosił strój jak np. Itachi lub Deidara, często pojawiał się również w słomianym kapeluszu. W trakcie szczytu kage, Uchicha ubrany był w błękitny płaszcz z kapturem. Pod płaszczem miał prostą czarną koszulkę, a ochraniacza nie miał wcale. W trakcie czwartej wojny shinobi ubrany w strój jonina z wioski ukrytego liścia, oraz w błękitny płaszcz z kapturem. Osobowość Charakter Itariego w ciągu całego jego życia zmieniał się diametralnie, od wybuchowego i radosnego dziecka, przez zimnego i bezuczuciowego nastolatka do spokojnego i ciepłego młodego mężczyzny. Przeżycia z dzieciństwa i udział w wojnie mimo młodego wieku, odbiły się na jego charakterze, przez długi czas nie mógł zrozumieć jak można się beztrosko bawić i cieszyć życiem. Po tym jak ojciec jego przyjaciela zabił mu matkę, Uchiha przestał ufać ludziom i w pewnym sensie odciął kawałek siebie od świata. thumb|Nawyk ItariegoUwierzyć w przyjaźń pomógł mu Naruto, jednak to śmierć Kyōfu pokazała Itariemu jak ważni są przyjaciele. W trakcie drugiej wojny w Yukigakure, Itari pokazał jak ważni są dla niego przyjaciel i o mało co nie zginął ratując Keseia. To dzięki charakterowi Itariego, Yuki zyskiwało sprzymierzeńców. Jak określiła go Tayiō: „Do najprzystojniejszych nie należy, ale trudno się w nim nie zakochać”. Po wojnie Itariego charakteryzował stoicki spokój, obecnie istnieją dwie rzeczy które od razu mogą go wyprowadzić z równowagi, mianowicie rozpieszczone dzieci i Hinode. Itari ma również nawyk, drapię się z tyłu głowy, ilekroć się denerwuję, czuję się zakłopotany lub intensywnie myśli. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Uchiha bardzo pieczołowicie trenował ninjutsu. Ze względu na swoje duże pokłady chakry, Itari wiedział, że to ninjutsu będzie jego głównym atutem. Panuje nad trzema głównymi naturami: Wodą, Ogniem i Wiatrem oraz dwoma kekkei genkai Lodem i Czarnymi Płomieniami. Ponad to zna techniki nie podlegające pod żadną naturę jak np. Kagekunshin no Jutsu czy Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Uwolnienie Ognia Ogień, czyli żywioł który podczas treningu sprawił Itariemu najwięcej problemów, teraz jednak nie sprawia mu najmniejszego kłopotu. Uchiha od najmłodszych lat szlifował swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie ognia. Podczas pobytu w Yukigakure trening Katonu niejako stanął w miejscu, ze względu na brak instruktora. Po powrocie do Konohy, Yoi przykładał dużą wagę do tego elementu, co zmuszało Itariego do nadludzkich wysiłków na treningach. Uwolnienie Wody Uwolnienie wody to zdecydowanie najlepiej opanowany przez Itariego element z pięciu podstawowych. Uchiha kładł nacisk na trening Suitonu, podczas pobytu w Yuki, po to by w późniejszym czasie do perfekcji opanować Uwolnienie Lodu. Obecnie dzięki elementowi wody ogień jest niemal bezużyteczny w walce z Uchihą. Uwolnienie Wiatru Uwolnieni Wiatru jest najmniej opanowaną naturą, wśród umiejętności Itariego. Używane przez Uchihę techniki wiatru, to głównie skopiowane umiejętność, nie wyuczone jak w przypadku wody bądź lodu. Sharingan Itari uaktywnił swój sharingan w wieku dziesięciu lat, walcząc z zabójcą swej matki. Później podczas drugiego pojedynku jego Dōjutsu rozwinęło się do pełnego poziomu. Już wtedy Uchiha dobrze radził sobie z używaniem thumb|Sharingan Itariegomożliwości swoich oczu. W trakcie egzaminu na Chūnina Itari był w stanie każdego złapać w genjutsu. Podczas pościgu za Sasuke, Itari zabił swego dawnego przyjaciela, Howaito. To wydarzenie obudziło w nim Mangkyō Sharingan, wtedy po raz pierwszy użył swojego najsilniejszego genjutsu, Tsukuyomi oraz wyjściowej technik Entonu, Amaterasu, Po uzyskaniu rangi Jōnina, Itari udał się na misję do Takigakure. Tam podczas walki z Furgaksem obudził Susanoo, które przypominało szarego czterorękiego wojownika. Po powrocie, kazał przeszczepić sobie prawe oko brata, by uzyskać Eternal Mangkyō Sharingan. Użył go jednak dopiero półtora roku później walcząc z Nairobō Ophiuchus. Wtedy okazało się, że przeszczepienie jednego oka, pozwala uzyskanie EMS'a w jednym oku. Przed rozpoczęciem szpiegowania Akatsuki, przeszczepił sobie drugie oko i uzyskał pełne możliwości swych oczu. Enton Ten element to nic innego jak specyficzna kontrola nad Amaterasu. Itariemu długi czas zajęło opanowanie kontroli nad czarnymi płomieniami. Dzięki ten, że nie musiał bać się o ślepotę mógł w pełni poświęcić się treningowi. Rasengan Rasengan jest zdecydowanie najsilniejszą techniką Itariego, od Naruto nauczył się korzystać z wielu różnych odmian tego jutsu. Sam również stworzył kilka odmian tej skomplikowanej techniki. Podstawowej wersji nauczył go ojciec, który był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół czwartego. Po ciężkim treningu Itari opanował rasengan, jednak ojciec pozwolił mu korzystać z tej techniki tylko w beznadziejnych sytuacjach, czego pilnował jego sensei Bodigado Shōnen. Hyoton Kekkei genkai w którego kontrolowaniu Itari jest niekwestionowanymleft|thumb|Itari korzystający z Rasengana w trakcie drugiej wojny w Yukigakure. mistrzem, co jest zasługą zarówno treningu jaki również talentu i pieczęci na oku. Kontrola nad lodem u Itariego jest na tyle duże że do wszystkich technik(poza Yukigakure no Jutsu) nie musi wykonywać pieczęci, wystarczy że pstryknie palcami. Saiseiton Saiseiton to kekkei genkai pozwalające na odbudowę ciała na poziomie komórkowym w bardzo krótkim czasie. Itari opanował techniki tego kekkei genkai na zadowalającym go poziomie, który umożliwia mu regeneracjethumb|100px|Wieczny Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan Itariego kończyn. Pieczęć Kilka dni po urodzeniu na Itariego nałożono pieczęć, która(jak mu kilka lat później powiedziano) miała zapobiec zniknięciu Uwolnienia Lodu z kart historii świata shinobi. Prawda jednak była taka, że pieczęć zmienia chakrę posiadacza, kolor zmienia się z niebieskiego na srebrny. Osobą, które wczuwają jego chakre, daje uczucie przyjemnego chłodu. Posiadacz ma możliwość korzystania z ogromnych pokładów chakry, jakie ma w sobie pieczęć, co w połączeniu z ich własną daję poziom bijū(w przypadku Itariego). Jest jednak pewien warunek, użytkownik musi pokonać wewnątrz siebie strażnika pieczęci, jej twórcę Kyasupę Koriego. Itari opanował ją w pełni zaraz po zakończeniu inwazji na Konohę. Pełny wygląd pieczęci jest ukrywany po pod postacią drobnego tatuażu na prawym oku. W pierwszym poziomie pieczęci, wygląd Itariego nie zmienia się zbytnio, nie licząc czarnych symboli pokrywającego jego ciało. Itari może bez problemu wejść w pierwszy poziom, kiedy jest spokojny i opanowany. Gdy kieruje nim złość, używanie pieczęci powoduje ból, co potęguje gniew, gdy gniew osiągnie szczyt mogą zdarzyć się dwie rzeczy: utratę przytomności lub przejście na drugi poziom. Powodowanie bólu jest systemem zabezpieczającym, by użytkownik nie używał mocy w złym celu. Genjutsu Dzięki swoim genom, jakie dały mu Sharingan, Itari może łatwo tworzyć iluzję patrząc ludziom w oczy, po uzyskaniu MS'a a później EMS'a używanie genjutsu stało się jeszcze prostrze. Przy obecnym poziomie Sharingan jest wstanie złapać wroga w Tsukuyomi, najpotężniejsze genjutsu, dzięki tej technice Itari jest w stanie złapać człowieka na "24 godziny" we własnym świecie. Taijutsu Itari zna się na walce wręcz, jak mało kto. Przez długi czas musiał ćwiczyć swoje ciało, aby opanować trudne techniki. Chęć zdobywania nowych umiejętności pchała go w trening kondycji, szybkości i zwinności. Jeśli chodzi o siłę, to Itari też może pochwalić się wysokimi umiejętnościami, choć nie tak wysokimi jak w przypadku szybkości, refleksu i zwinności. Obecnie w połączeniu z Sharinganem Itari może uniknąć zabójczego ciosu czwartego Raikage. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo left|thumb|Itari jako dzieckoItari przyszedł na świat w Yukigakure, z powodu iż jego ojciec został wygnany z klanu Uchiha za związanie się z kobietą z poza klanu. Ojciec wymusił by jego drugie imię(jakie tradycyjnie nadawano dzieciom w Kraju Śniegu) brzmiało Sasuke. Tam spędził pierwsze tygodnie życia, następnie przeniósł się do Konohy. Tam pod okiem ojca uczył się technik ognia, w młodym wieku opanował m.in. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ,Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu oraz skopiowane, a raczej nauczone od nieznanego ninja Suiton: Mizurappa.W trakcie jego pobytu w wiosce liścia dokonana została masakra klanu Uchiha, on i jego rodzina przeżyli. Nawet nie było w planach zabijanie ich, ojciec Itariego był wygnańcem klanu i nie miał pojęcia o planowanym zamachu stanu, dzięki temu udało im się tej nocy ujść z życiem. Jedyną rzeczą która łączy Itariego z klanem Uchiha to praktycznie tylko nazwisko. W wieku ośmiu lat wraz z matką i najstarszym bratem Gado udał się ponownie do Yukigakure, gdzie szlifował swoje techniki Hyōton oraz Saiseiton. Opanował wtedy do perfekcji jutsu lodu, oraz stworzył własne Itari no Jutsu. Jego pobyt w Yuki nie ograniczał się tylko do treningu, uczęszczał do akademi gdzie szybko zdobył ragnę Chūnina oraz poznał wielu przyjaciół. Razem z nimi założył organizację Sutōmu, działa ona jako pomoc w pracach społecznych wioski. Szybko zdobywali popularność i szacunek mieszkańców wioski. W trakcie swoich przygód blisko zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem o imieniu Howaito, był on synem głowy klanu pochodzącego z Kirigakure, którego celem było zniszczenie klanu Kori, będącego odłamem tępionego w Kirigakure klanu Yuki. Sielankowe życie nie mogło trwać wiecznie, nadszedł dzień gdy po ciężkim treningu z bratem Itari wracał do domu. W nim zastał go widok którego nikt nie chciał by ujrzeć, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela zabił jego matkę. Bracia ogarnięci gniewem zaczęli nierówną walkę, w czasie której Itari obudził swój Sharingan. Chłopcy walkę przegrali, jednak udało im się ujść z życiem. Wojna domowa w Yuki Następnego dnia wybuchła wojna domowa. Klan Kori ze swoimi poplecznikami walczył z klanem z Kirigakure. Itari zamiast beztroskiego dzieciństwa musiał walczyć o przetrwanie w wojnie. W jej trakcie Itari opanował najtrudniejszą technikę klanu Kori, Yukigakure no Jutsu. Walki trwały dwa lata, w końcu nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia. Itariemu przyświecał jeden cel, zabić zabójcę matki. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy zaczął wcielać swój plan w życie. Po nie długim czasie spotkał swojego przyjaciela Howaito oraz jego starszego, znienawidzonego przez Itarigo brata Burakku. Itari po nie długiej walce pokonał przeciwników, lecz ich nie zabił. Kolejnym miejscem do którego udał się Itari była główna siedziba władcy klanu z Kirigakure. Tam Uchiha spotkał zabójcę, po krótkiej rozmowie rozpoczęła się walka. Walka w której Itari uaktywnił drugi poziom swojego sharingan. Walka była długa i zacięta, w trakcie której Itari otrzymał cios w plecy po którym ma ciągle bliznę. Walka coraz bardziej spowalniała, a szala zaczęła przechylać się na korzyść wroga. Wtedy Itari postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i użył kilkakrotnie z rzędu Yukigakure no Jutsu. To posunięcie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę, Itari dokonał zemsty. Jednak nie było się z czego cieszyć, wojna się skończyła. Porażka klanu Kori, trzech ostatnich członków klanu musiało uciekać. Itari razem z Gado powrócili do Konohy zaś ich kuzyn Itoko udał się do Iwy. Powrót do Konohy Wieść o wydarzeniach z Yukigakure wstrząsnęła całą rodziną, Jednak trzeba było żyć dalej. Itari długo nie mógł się odnaleźć w nowej akademii. Udział w wojnie bardzo odbił się na jego psychice, długo nie mógł ponownie cieszyć się życiem. Po kilku tygodniach nauki, nadszedł dzień końcowego egzaminu w akademii. Itari nie zdał go z jednego bardzo prostego powodu, porostu nie przyszedł. Nie chciało mu się z wrodzonego lenistwa, to jedyna cecha która pozostała po starym Itarim. Rok później Itari ponownie nie zdał, tym razem jednak przyszedł z tym że spóźniony o 300 minut. Dopiero trzecia próba okazała się owocna i w wieku 14 lat został geninem. Trafił pod skrzydla Bodigadego razem z Kyōfu i Horą. Drużyna po pół roku przystąpiła do egzaminu na chūnina, jednak tam nie udało się im przejść pierwszego etapu. Kyōfu ze strachu wycofał się, Itari był wściekły. Seria I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|Itari w pierwszej seriiMinęło pół roku wykonywania nudnych misji. W końcu nadszedł dzień kolejnej szansy stania się Chūninem. W dzień przed, Itari starł się z shinobi z Suny. Powstrzymał Kankurō przed atakiem na Konohamaru . Przy okazji starł się z kuzynem Sasuke. Po pojawieniu Gaary, Itari próbował zalecać się do Temari, lecz jego próby spaliły na panewce. Nadszedł dzień egzaminu, przed nim starł się z Nejim. Bójkę powstrzymał Rock Lee .Pierwszy etap testu poszedł łatwo, nawet strach pozostałych członków jego drużyny nie przeszkodził. Po pierwszym etapie przyszedł czas na drugi, w lesie śmierci. Drugi etap Itari przeszedł równie łatwo szybko zdobył zwój, lecz jego towarzysze byli mniej wytrzymali i Itari musiał do nieść dwójkę na plecach. W eliminacjach Itari znudzony walkami pozostałych prawie zasnął. Obudziło go dopiero wezwanie na jego walkę, miał się zmierzyć z Kutsu z Kusagakure. Itari zamiast skupić się na walce zaczął się wygłupiać i robić z siebie idote. Kutsu zdenerwowany zachowaniem przeciwnika zaczął zmasowany atak. Itari przyjmował ciosy niczym kukła. thumb|Itari przed walką eliminacyjnąBodigado – mistrz Itariego, zaczął krzyczeć na ucznia i wytykać mu jego wady. Itari olał totalnie co jego sensei do niego mówi i dalej dawał się bić. Wtedy Bodigado krzyknął że Itari jest gorszy od swojego kolegi z drużyny. Itari spokojnie podszedł do słów mistrza, przeprosił Kutsu, że musiał czekać na prawdziwy pojedynek, zaczął swój pokaz. Jego pierwszym ruchem było atakowanie Kutsu z dystansu za pomocą lodowych technik. Kutsu jako że miał już ponad dwadzieścia lat i był wielki jak „dom” nie miał problemu z „pstrykanymi” technikami młodego Uchihy. Itari spokojnie spojrzał na przeciwnika i wykonał Suiton: Mizurappa, Kutsu zablokował jego technikę swoim Doton: Doroku Gaeshi. W chwili gdy Kutsu skruszył swoja ścianę Itari zaprezentował swoją szybkość i błyskawicznie pojawił się przed przeciwnikiem, rozpoczynając swój grad ciosów. Mimo iż Kutsu przyjął na siebie wszystkie ciosy nie było widać w nim nawet krzty bólu. Itari zaskoczony tą sytuacją, mimo iż nie chciał, aktywował sharingan i odkrył prawe oko. Widząc iż Kutsu to świetny użytkownik stylu ziemi, postanowił postawić na swój najsłaleft|thumb|Itari podczas walki z Gaarą, w trakcie trzeciego etapu egzaminu.biej opanowany żywioł, Fūton. Itari skoczył w górę i po wykonaniu czterech pieczęci odpowiednie, szczura, węża, konia i psa, puścił w przeciwnika ogromną falę wiatru. Technika wiatru okazała się nie skuteczna wobec techniki ziemi jaką dysponował Kutsu, Doton: Domu. Itari już wyraźnie zdenerwowany tak długą walką. Postanawia użyć najtrudniejsze techniki w swoim wachlarzu, Hyōton: Yukigakure no Jutsu. Smok którego stworzył Uchiha, ruszył na Kutsu i mocno ugryzł. Kutsu stał spokojnie i po króciutkiej chwili zniszczył lodowego smoka jednym uderzeniem. Itari wytrzeszczał oczy nie mogąc uwierzyć że komuś udało się zniszczyć smoka z lodu. Uchiha już nie zdenerwowany, a wściekły stworzył trzy klony i okrążył wroga. I po wykonaniu przez każdego z nich siedmiu pieczęci, wykonali Katon: Karyū Endan, otaczając shinobiego z Kusa ogniem. Ten nie pozostał dłużny Itariemu i zaatakował go fizycznie. Itari nie miał problemu z blokowanie jego ciosów dzięki swoim oczom. W trakcie gdy wymieniał się ciosami z przeciwnikiem, wpadł na pomysł. Postanowił złapać przeciwnika w genjutsu. Wykonał pieczęć barana i aby zmylić rywala wykonał Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Kutsu nieświadomy podstępu spojrzał Itariemu w oczy, ten nie czekał ani chwil dłużej i zrobił swoje. Kutsu myśląc że odbił pociski Itariego, podszedł do nie go i wbił mu nóż w brzuch. Prawda była jednak taka, że Kutsu wbił sobie nóż w brzuch. Shinobi z Kusa padł na ziemie, jego mistrz był zdumiony że komuś udał się pokonać jednego najpotężniejszych ninja z Kusagakure. Po ogłoszeniu wyniku, Uchiha poszedł do leżącego przeciwnika i powiedział mu, że był głupi stawająć do pojedynku ze „Smokiem z Yukigakure”. Itari wygrał i przeszedł do trzeciego etapu, podczas losowania par do walk w trzecim etapie Itari wylosował numer 5, co oznaczało że miał zmierzyć się z Gaarą w dodatkowym pojedynku. Nastał nudny miesiąc przerwy od egzaminu. Itari spędził go w dość pasujący do niego sposób, zajmował się pierdołami i nie zrobił nic pożytecznego. W dzień trzeciego etapu Itari nie miał ochoty nawet pojawiać się na arenie, zmusiła go do tego jego młodsza siostra i Itari stanął twarzą w twarz z Gaarą. Walka szybko przeszła na wysoki poziom, po kilku celnych ciosach Gaara zamknął się w swojej kuli piasku. Itari nie bawił się i od razu zaprezentował swą najpotężniejszą technikę, rasengan. Udało mu się przebić pancerz Gaary i bardzo mocno go zranić, wtedy Itariego coś złapało. Próbował na wszelkie sposoby oswobodzić się lecz nic to nie dało, jego następnie posunięcie zaskoczyło wszystkich. Itari odciął sobie nożem prawą rękę w okolicy łokcia, następnie wykonał Saiseiton: Te no Saisei co pozwoliło mu zregenerować ramię. Gaara zaczął przemianę w Shukaku i porwał młodą dziewczynę z widowni. Itari wiedział że teraz musi uratować dziewczynę, nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i aktywował pierwszy poziom swojej pieczęci. Nie trwało to długo, a Itari odbił zakładniczkę która, jak się okazało była najlepszą przyjaciółką jego młodszej siostry. Atak na Konohę Resztę walki przerwał atak na Konohę i pojawienie się Sasuke(który gonił uciekającego Gaarę) i Kakashiego. Itari nie udał się w pogoń za Gaarą tylko walczył na arenie z najeźdźcami. W drużynie Po uzyskani rangi Chūnina, Itari coraz bardziej oddalał się od swoich towarzyszy z drużyny. Widząc to, thumb|Itari znudzony na "wieczorze integracyjnym"Bodigado zdecydował się zaprosić całą drużynę na tzw. "wieczór integracyjny". Itari niechętnie przyszedł na to spotkanie do domu mistrza. Itari zaplanował, że nie będzie się kłócił z Kyōfu. Jednak jak przyszło co do czego nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i szybko wdał się w kłótnie. Dwójkę chłopców powstrzymała żona Bodigadiego, Asiru. Kobieta zadawała chłopom pytania na które trudno było im odpowiedzieć, przez co przestali się kłócić. Chwilę później Itari poznał młodszego brata Kyōfu, rocznego Minato. Itari był onieśmielony widokiem małego chłopca, co przebudziło w nim dawno skrywaną łagodność i cierpliwość. Wszyscy obecni byli zaskoczeni postawą Uchihy. Itari bardzo polubił małego Minato i wzajemnie. Itari był też pod wrażeniem Kyōfu, który okazał się być bardzo kochającym bratem. Wtedy Itari poczuł, że Shōnen to całkiem "spoko koleś", jednak nie powiedział mu tego i późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu. Następnego dnia czekała na niego ponura informacja, Sasuke uciekł z Wioski. Pogoń za Sasuke Itari dowiedział się o ucieczce Sasuke, zaraz po tym jak Kakashi wyszedł z biura Tsunade. Itari nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i sam ruszył w pościg, w trakcie podróży spotkał wszystkich członków drużyny pościgowej. Sam postanowił kontynuować pościg, nie daleko od doliny końca spotkał Sasuke, z którym stoczył krótką walkę, wygraną. Itari wziął oszołomionego Sasuke i zaprowadził do wioski. W czasie gdy Naruto tłumaczył się Sakurze, Itari mocnym kopnięciem otworzył drzwi i wszedł razem z Sasuke. Ten na to czekał i szybko się wyrwał i wyskoczył przez okno. Itari udał się za nim, zatrzymał go na ulicy i zapytał dlaczego ucieka. Wydawało się że wszystko będzie dobrze, jednak to były tylko pozory. Sasuke wykorzystał moment nie uwagi Itariego i wbił mu nóż w brzuch i uciekł. Itari po chwili zajętej leczeniem rany ruszył za nim. Dogonił go w dolinie końca, tam jednak Itariego zatrzymało sześciu ninja, zaś Sasuke zdołał zbiec. Napastnicy pochodzili z Yukigakure i byli członkami klanu z Kirigakure. Itari wiedział że to będzie trudna walka więc przed nią samą użył Suiton: Shō Tsunami by następnie za pomocą Hyōton: Tōketsu no Jutsu stworzyć lodowiec, potrzebny do nie których technik. Walka się rozpoczeła, Itari bez problemu pokonał dwóch pierwszych przeciwników. Następnie rozpoczął walkę ze starym przyjacielem,left|thumb|100px|Mangekyo Sharingan Itariego Howaito. Walka trochę trwała, W końcu Itari zadał mu śmiertelny cios, na łożu śmierci Howaito przebaczył Itariemu i nazwał swoim przyjacithumb|212px|Itari w trakcie walki z Burakkuelem, po czym skonał. Rozpacz Itariego przebudziła w nim Mangekyō Sharingan. Itari po chwili spalił ogniem Amaterasu jednego, kolejnego potraktował z Tsukuyomi . Na polu walki został osłabiony Itari i brat Howaito, Burakku. Shinobi z konohy miał przed sobą trudne zadanie. Pojedynek z Burakku marzył mu się od dawna jednak, w takim stanie nie mógł walczyć. Burakku bez chwili wahania zaatakował Itariego. Ten z powodu braku chakry musiał korzystać ze słabych technik. Sytuacja była beznadziejna nie dość że nie miał chakry to jeszcze stracił ramię. Jednak wola walki nadal była w Itarim, mimo takiej sytuacji nie poddawał się. Postawił na szali swoje życie. Musiał wygrać i to zmusiło go ponownego użycia Amaterasu. Burakku spłonął lecz przed śmiercią przeklął Uchihę na wieki. Itari wygrał lecz było to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Ledwo żywy został odwieziony na grzbiecie swojego wilka, Suia do szpitala. Rodzinne sprawy Miesiąc po ucieczce Sasuke, Itari wyszedł ze szpitala. Jednak w domu czekała go jeszcze większa tragedia. Jego własny brat zabił ojca i Gado, zaś Mewikunę zostawił ledwo żywą. Itari od razu udał się na poszukiwania. Gdy Uchiha dopadł brata ten zaczął mówić mu że nie może znieść bycia słabszym od niego i dlatego musiał zdobyć Mangekyō Sharingan. Po dłuższej rozmowie chłopcy rozpoczęli walkę, Henjin jako iż był świetny w taijutsu ciągle próbował się zbliżyć do brata. Itari nie był głupi, wiedział czego ma się spodziewać po starszym bracie. Itari używał ninjutsu, wkrótce jednka walka przeszła na genjutsu. Obaj korzystali ze swoich kalejdoskopowy sharinganów. Itariemu w końcu udało się przechytrzyć brata i przebić go nożem. Zabrał Henjinowi oczy i ukrył w archiwach Madary poza wioską. Misja w Takigakure Dwa dni po tym incydencie, Itari zyskuje rangę Jonina, co powoduje iż jego drużyna została wysłana na misję rangi B. Drużyna Bodigadiego ma zdobyć informację na temat Furgaksa, jednego z największych bandziorów na świecie. W trakcie podróży między Itarim a Kyōfu dochodzi do spięć, Itari nazywa towarzysza łamagą i że nie jest godny nazywania się shinobi. Bodigado karci Uchihę że nie powinien tak mówić o przyjacielu, ten odpowiada że nie uważał Kyofu za przyjaciela, co zasmuciło chłopaka. Następnego dnia drużyna dotarła do Taki, tam podzielili się na trzy zespoły, Itari i Bodigado szli samemu a Kyōfu z Horą. Itari ostrożnie dbał o to by nikt go nie śledził. Jednak jego kolega z drużyny nie był ostrożny i razem z Horą zostali zaatakowani. Z pomocą przybył im Itari, który bezmyślnie wdał się w walkę z obecnym Furgaksem. Młody Uchiha nie mógł dotrzymać pola bandycie z Takigakure, próbował odwrotu lecz Furgaks złapał go swoim Suiton: Mizu no Rensa. Uchiha był bezbronny i czekał na śmierć od tej uratował go Kyōfu, zatrzymując własnym ciałem olbrzymi stalowy szpikulec. Krew młodego ninja polała się na twarz Itariego, ten w przypływie gniew zniszczył wodny łańcuch, którym był związany. Itari szybko odepchnął wroga na dużą odległość i szybko podszedł do towarzysza, ten dławił się własną krwią. Obaj wiedzieli już, że do domu nie wrócą w pełnym składzie. Jednak Itari starał się wierzyć, że jeszcze jest szansa. Lecz Kyōfu zmarł dwie minuty później, wcześniej jednak powiedział Kyōfu, że ten jest wspaniałym shinobi. Itari ogarnięty falą gniewu aktywował swój Mangekyō Sharingan i ponownie ruszył na wroga, tym razem atakując go dodatkowo płomieniami Amaterasu. Jednak walkę przerywa Bodigado, który każe Itariemu zabrać Horę z dala od pola walki. Itari początkowo nie chce wykonać polecenia, jednak po zobaczeniu wyrazu twarzy mistrza wykonuje polecenie. W trakcie odwrotu Itari mówi Horze, że została ich dwójka, ta początkowo nie rozumie jego słów, jednak po spojrzeniu przyjacielowi w oczy, zrozumiała. Oboje uciekli poza wioskę, tam Itari powiedział Horze że idzie pomścić przyjaciela i jego ojca. Hora początkowo nie zgadza się na to jednak, gdy Itari mówi jej co Kyōfu do niej czół, ta odpowiada że nie chce stracić przyjaciela, tak jak straciła ukochanego. Itari vs. Furgaks Po udanej ucieczce Hora próbowała powstrzymać Itariego przez wzięciem odwetu. Jednak ten nie słuchał i dał jej swój ochraniacz na czoło i kamizelkę, by ta wiedziała że wróci. Itari pełen gniewu udał się do pałacu bandyty, tam napotkał kilku szarych sługusów Furgaksa, ci chcieli by Itari dobrowolnie odszedł, lecz ten w ogóle ich nie słuchał i po chwili zabił wszystkich. Po przemarszu przez kilka sal, Itari trafił do pokoju Furgaksa. Tam Uchiha stanął oko w oko z zabójcą przyjaciół. Już na samym początku walki Itari aktywował mangekyō sharingan. Ninja z Taki przystąpił do ofensywy swoimi wodnymi technikami. Młody Uchiha bez problemu uniknął wszystkich ataków. Furgaks widząc przewagę młodego konoszanina, zaczął znęcać się nad nim psychicznie. Złoczyńca przypomniał Itariemu jego arogancję i wzmocnił poczucie winy za śmierć mistrza i przyjaciela. Uchiha w przypływie gniewu zaczął popełniać błędy w atakach, co Furgaks skrupulatnie wykorzystywał. Itari tracił przewagę i musiał znaleźć sposób na pokonanie wroga. Pomoc przyszła z oczu. Gdy Furgaks atakował, jego pięść zatrzymała się na srebrnym szkielecie. W tym momencie Itari przebudził swoje Susanoo. Szkielet z czterema ramionami stanął ponad Uchihą, w górnej lewej ręce trzymał "Sejmitar Wschodu", w lewej dolnej "Korbacz Północy", w prawej górnej "Katanę Południa" a w prawej dolnej "Miecz Zachodu". Gdy szkielet pokrywał się mięśniami a później zbroją, Itari szamotał się jak opętany, zakrywając oczy. Gdy na hełmie zaświecił się kryształ "Oko Nicości" Itari podniósł głowę i poważnie spojrzał na przeciwnika. Furgaks z przerażeniem patrzył na humanoida unoszącego się nad Uchihą. Wściekły Itari zaatakował przeciwnika swoim Susanoo, Furgaks nie był przygotowany na walkę z takim przeciwnikiem, po kilku unikach został trafiony i padł martwy na ziemię. Itari krzyknął głośno, aż z całego budynku zaczęli schodzić się ninja, Uchiha szybko pozbył się wszystkich i odszedł. Między seriami Powrót do Yuki thumb|Itari pierwszy raz od trzech lat zakłada ochraniacz Yukigakure. Po trzy letniej obecności Itari wrócił wraz z Mewikuną do Kraju Śniegu, razem z nimi na kontynent Hantō przybyli, Hinode Haruno, Hyū Hyūga, Hora Hitsuji oraz Ichigan Senju. Razem z towarzyszami Itari zatrzymał się w porcie Bunmei, w Kraju Gorących Źródeł. Tam spotał się z Itoko Korim, Nikorasu Kitsune oraz Miniku Kōrudo. Stamtąd wypłyneli na czele tysiąca shinobi na wschód, do Kraju Śniegu. W innym porcie, Rikku Kōrudo, Hiz Bari i Matto Nikeru. Po kilku godzinach rejsu, Itari i jego sprzymierzeńcy, rozpoczeli szturm na Hantō. Miasto szybko poddano i buntownicy szybko zaczęli atakować w głąb kraju. Tam jednak szybko czekał na nich zimny prysznic, źle zorganizowane siły buntowników poniosły druzgocącą porażkę. Kilka dni później na zebraniu w Hantō zdecydowano podzielić armię na pięć dywizji. Itari został mianowany generałem IV dywizji, w której znajdowali się ninja o najbardziej unikalnych zdolościach i mogoący walczyć na każdym dystansie. Wojna z Kirigakure Kolejna wojna nastała w wiosce śniegu. Itari został jednym z dowódców. Jego prawe oko było zasłonięte bandażem, stało się to jego cechą rozpoznawczą. Itari jako najpotężniejszy ninja w szeregach Yukigakure był posyłany na najtrudniejsze operacje zwiadowcze i ataki z zaskoczenia. Już w pierwszym miesiącu walk Itari stoczył pojedynek z jednym z czterech elementów, Skorpionem władcą wody, Kaseiem Sasorizą. Po długim pojedynku Itari wygrał, ale skorpion uciekł, a Uchiha wdał się w pogoń za nim. Jednak zgubił go po pierwszym kilometrze. Następnego dnia Itari i kilku najsilniejszych członków Sutōmu starło się z wszystkimi członkami dwunastu zodiaków. Itari i jego towarzysze nie miel szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Itari sam walczył z czterema elementami, jednak nie mógł znaleźć na nich sposobu i przegrał. Dwa dni później obudził się w szpitalu z rozerwaną ręką. Już miał jechać na salę operacyjną, gdy wykonał swą regenerując technikę. Rok wojny która przerastała prawie wszystkich ludzi Itariego, wszystkich poza nim i kilkoma innymi ninja. W pewnym momencie Itari zdecydował się przeprowadzić atak na jeden z punktów strateginych, będący pod kontrolą wroga. Itari wziął ze sobą czterech shinobi, akcja okazała się pyrrusowym zwycięstwem. Mimo iż Itariemu udało się zniszczyć bazę wroga to stracił cały swój oddział co bardzo przybiło. Pół roku następnych walk i nadszedł dzień ostatecznego starcia, w trakcie tej bitwy Itari pierwszy raz zkorzystał ze swojego eternal mangekyo sharningana. Bitwa była krwawa i zacieta. pdczas tej bitwy Itari nabawił się blizny na prawym poliku. Tę wojnę Yuki wygrało, Itari miał też stać się Daimyo kraju śniegu i poślubić Koyuki Kazahanę. To drugi szczególnie przekonało go do odstąpienia tej posady na rzecz swojego kuzyna Itoko. Trening nowego sharingana Następny rok Itari spędził na treningu swojego sharingan. Treningi były długie i cienkie. Miały one na celu perfekcyjne opanowanie technik jego dōjutsu. Po roku udało mu się to opanować, co więcej udało mu się powrócić do normalnego wyglądu prawego oka. Seria II Ponowne spotkanie z Naruto Itari wrócił do konohy wraz z Mewikuną po dwóch i pół roku przerwy. Ta druga postanowiła skończyć z karierą shinobi. Itari zaś pełen entuzjazmu kroczył po wiosce. Jego celem był gabinet Tsunade. Z uśmiechem otworzył thumb|Itari jako Jonindrzwi. W pokoju zobaczył Naruto(na którego widok ucieszył się), Sakurę której od razu komplementował doroślejszy wygląd, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiyę oraz Temari. Widok tej ostatniej spowodował zaniemówienie u Itariego. Wykonał wtedy swój "gest" i zarumienił się. Po krótkiej rozmowie. Młodzi ninja wyszli z gabinetu. W trakcie "spacerku" po wiosce Itari nic nie mówił, był zajęty wpatrywaniem w obiekt swych uczuć, Temari. Po chwili zaczął rozmowę oko w oko z Naruto. W trakcie tej rozmowy Uchiha przysiągł Uzumakiemu że za wszelką cenę pomoże sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem .Nadeszła noc Itari spędziło ją w swoim zakurzonym po trzech latach, domu. Chciał odpocząć po długich i trudnych treningach w swoim domu. Jednak tej nocy nie mógł spać, czół że coś się święci. Z rana postanowił pobiegać, w lesie spotkał wracającą do Suny, Temari. Itari postanowił wykorzystać tę okazję aby wyznać kunoichi co do niej czuje. Itari spotkał się z odrzuceniem, jednak nie stracił optymistycznego podejścia do życia. Wrócił do wioski gdzie już czekała na niego pierwsza misja. Został wcielony okazjonalnie to drużyny Kakashiego i miał razem z nimi udać się na ratunek obecnemu Kazekage, Gaarze. Odbicie Kazekage Podczas biegu do Suny shinobi z Konohy napotkali Temari. Ta przyłączyła się do ninja zaraz po usłyszeniu jaka jest sytuacja. Itari nie był zbytnio zadowolony z towarzystwa obiektu swoich uczuć. Jednak nie miał nic do gadania. Podróż do Suny minęła jak każda inna podróż. Po wyleczeniu przez Sakurę ran Kankuro. Shinobi Konohy wraz z Chiyo udali się w pogoń za Sasorim i Deidarą, Itari obiecał Temari że sprowadzi Gaarę z powrotem za wszelka cenę ta jednak zadrwiła z jego obietnicy. Kakashi wysłał swoje psy ninja, wkrótce Pakkun wywęszył trop. W jaskini ninja spotkali członków Akatsuki oraz martwego Gaarę. Za Deidarą udał się Kakashi i Naruto. Itari zaś stanął na przeciw Sasoriemu razem z Sakurą i Chiyo. Itari vs Sasori Mimo iż Itari namawiał swe towarzyszki do podążenia za Uzumakim i Hatake. Te nie posłuchały i zostały. Rozpoczęła się długa walka z Hiruko. Po długiej walce Itari w końcu przekonał Sakurę i Chiyo do odwrotu. Sakura zostawiła mu ampułki z antidotum na jego truciznę. Po starciu kilku ciosów Itari doszedł do wniosku że musi skończyć z tym i postanowił użyć Rasengana na Hiruko co przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. Itari uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął wolny chód do wyjścia z jaskini. Lecz nagle zaatakował go wróg, a raczej marionetka, trzeci Kazekage. Itari był zaskoczony tym że Sasori był ukryty we wcześniejszej marionetce. Ten pojedynek mógł przerosnąć Itariego. Jednak Uchiha się nie poddawał i kontynuował walkę. Mimo swoich wysokich umiejętności musiał oddawać pola silniejszemu przeciwnikowi. W pewnym momencie zmęczony i poraniony Itari stracił panowanie nad sobą wszedł w pierwsze stadium swojej pieczęci. Jego szybkość diametralnie wzrosła, jednak musiał zrezygnować z tej, gdyż jeszcze jej w pełni nie opanował. Itari doszedł do wniosku że na żelazny piasek najlepszy będzie ogień, wtedy postanowił użyć swej najpotężniejszej ognistej techniki Katon: Dai Chō Odama Endan. I udało mu się stopić żelazny piasek Kazekage, przy okazji niszcząc sklepienie jaskini. Zadowolony Itari myśląc że pokonał członka brzasku, zaczął wycofywać się z pobojowiska. Jednak Sasori nie dał się tak łatwo pokonać. Itari ledwo zrobił unik po wodnym ataku missing-nina z Suny. Woda pod dużym ciśnieniem drasnęła Uchihe w lewy bok. Ten widząc swą ranę chciał schronić się za skałą, lecz po jakiś dwudziestu sekundach przed nim pojawił się Sasori wbijając miecz w prawy bark młodego shinobiego. Itari padł ledwo żywy na ziemię. Przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia, marzenia i obietnice. Itari podbudowany przemyśleniami wstał i zaatakował Sasoriego lodowymi technikami. Sasori nie mogąc poradzić sobie z lodowymi tworami Uchihy przyzwał swoją osobistą armię marionetek. Itari zaskoczony widokiem tylu marionetek, stworzył kilka klonów i je zaatakował. Itari początkowo zdobywał przewagę, lecz później rany i zmęczenie dały o sobie znać. Uchiha przypomniał sobie sytuację z dzieciństwa gdzie też musiał sobie poradzić z wieloma marionetkami. Itari wykonał Yukigaure no Jutsu i dosiadając smoka ruszył na grupę wrogów. Po dłuższej walce, Uchiha stanął twarzą w twarz z Sasorim. Itari opadł prawie całkowicie z sił, ledwo stał na nogach. Sasori rzucił się na Uchihę, on zaś zaczął rotować chakrę w dłoni i też ruszył na członka Akatsuki. W chwili gdy obaj się zderzyli Itari przebił Sasoriego na wylot, ten zaś przebił Uchihę mieczem w miejscu poprzedniej rany po wodnym ataku. Itari ledwo dał radę wbić w siebie fiolkę z antidotum. Sasori spytał co ten chce za zwycięstwo. On zażądał informacji o Orochimaru, Sasori przystał na to i skonał. Itari padł na ziemię i leżał na skraju śmierci. Chwilę później na plac boju przybyli jego towarzysze i zabrali do szpitala w Sunie. Będąc w szpitalu Itari napotkał niespodziewanego gościa, Temari przyszła zobaczyć jak czuje się Uchiha. Itari zaskoczony widokiem swej ukochanej zaczął się wycofywać. Ta usiadła na jego łóżku, podziękowała za uratowanie brata i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych w sali pocałowała go. Itari cały w rumieńcach zasnął na krótką chwilę. Ze snu wy budziła go Sakura mówiąc że czas wracać do wioski Itari nic nie mówiąc wykonał polecenie. Jako Ochroniarz Po powrocie do wioski, Itari spędził tydzień w szpitalu. Po wyjściu Tsunade miała dla niego kolejną misję. Gdy Hokage powiedziała mu ża ma chronić ważną osobę, Uchiha był załamany. Jednak mimo wszystko przyjął zlecenie, dwie godziny później Itari spotkał osobę którą miał chronić. Widok tej osoby zaskoczył Uchihę niemiłosiernie, okazało się że ma chronić Hinode Haruno, młodą chirurg którą poznał w Yukigakure. Już podczas tego pierwszego spotkania doszło do kłótni, Itari miał za złe dziewczynie, że ta ukrywa to że jest silną kunoichi. Hiaruno chciała przedyskutować warunki ich współpracy, Itari postanowił że zabierze Hinode do Ichiraku. Tam doszło do kolejnej kłótni, sprowokowała ją niczego nieświadoma Ayame. Powiedziała tylko "Miło Itari że w końcu znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę", to spowodowało że Itari i Hinode o mało co nie zniszczyli całej butki. Później oboje poszli do jedynej osoby w wiosce która mogła ich pogodzić, do Mewikuny. Młoda Uchiha nawiązała cienką nić porozumienia między młodymi. Już następnego dnia oboje musieli wyruszyć do kraju wiatru, gdzie Hinode miała przeprowadzić ważną operację. Już tuż za granicą dwójkę młodych ludzi zaatakowali bandyci. Itari nie miał problemu z pokonaniem wrogów i po chwili ponownie wyruszyli w kierunku Keifū - dużego miasta portowego miasta na granicy, kraju Wiatru z krajem Rzeki. Tam dwójka spotkała, ninja z Yukigakure i członka Sutomu, Boshū który bez chwili wahania przyłączył się do podróżników. W tracie podróży do Suny, brak zmysłu orientacji upartej Hinode, doprowadził trójkę na granicę, kraju Ognia i kraju Rzeki. Między Uchihą a Haruno znów doszło do kłótni. Kłótnie powstrzymało dopiero pojawienie się dwóch osobników w czarnych płaszczach z czerwonymi chmurami, Hidana i Kakuzu. Pojedynek z członkami brzasku Itari po spostrzeżeniu dwóch missing-ninów, polecił towarzyszom schowanie się w krzakach. Gdy tak cała trójka leżała w krzakach, Uchiha postanowił złapać wrogów w genjutsu. Gdy już myślał, że uda im się zbiec, Kakuzu przejrzał iluzję i Itari nie chętnie stanął do walki. Wcześniej odesłał Haruno na grzbiecie Suia do Suny. Itariemu na pomoc stanął Boshū, który jak się okazało był celem członków brzasku. Itari nie chciał oddać przyjaciela w ręce wroga i zamiast pobiec za Hinode, chciał pomóc. Choć to nie był jego jedyny cel, była to tylko przykrywka do tego by mieć powód do upewnienia się że Hinode nie stanie się krzywda. Itari walczył dość długo z Kakuzu, w trakcie tej walki spytał go czy chodzi im o Hinode, ten zdziwiony spytał czy to była Hinode i wysłał za nią Hidana, Itari nie czekając chwili dłużej, potraktował Kakuzu z Amaterasu i podążył za Hidanem. Po przebiegnięciu dwóch kilometrów. Nukenin z Yu i Jōnin z Konohy, starli się. Itari wiedział że musi uważać na ogromną kosę przeciwnika. Po długiej wymianie ciosów, uzbrojony w kunai Itari ruszył na wroga i wbił mu nóż w aortę. Po chwili zaskoczony, wcześniej odskakując, trzymał się za ranną rękę. Hidan dłoń ubrudzoną krwią Itariego i zaczął swój rytuał. Itari nie wiedział co się dzieje i rzucił we wroga shurikenami. Po chwili Uchiha poczuł ból w lewym barku, spojrzał na Hidana a ten też był ranny, właśnie w lewy bark. Następnie Itari pojawił się przed Hidanem i zadał mu potężny cios w brzuch, lecz sekundę później sam poczuł smak krwi w ustach. Już wiedział co się dzieje. Wiedział że musi zniszczyć krąg w którym stoi Hidan. Jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie że to jest krew i można ją zmyć. W związku z tym Itari wykonał Suiton: Mizurappa i zmył krąg z pod nóg wroga. Później aktywował swój kalejdoskopowy sharingan i uwięził wroga w Tsukuyomi. Wykorzystując chwilę pobiegł w stronę Suny, jednak po przebiegnięciu około kilometra, ból i zmęczenie dały o sobie znać. Itari zmęczony usiadł pod drzewem, Itariemu dokuczała migrena spowodowana użyciem Mangekyo Sharingana. Siedział tak pod drzewem, w cieniu i o mało co nie zasnął. Ze snu wyrwało go odwrócone przywołanie wykonane przez Suia. Pobyt w Sunagakure Za namową Hinode, zszokowanej stanem Itariego, oboje zatrzymali się w Wiosce Piasku. Już od samego początku obecność w wiosce piasku krępowała Itariego, czego ku jego staraniom nie dało się ukryć. Podczas tego pobytu Hinode udzielała wykładów młodym medykom, jako że Itari był ochroniarzem Haruno musiał uczestniczyć w tych wykładach. Jego znudzenie sięgało zenitu, chrapał na wykładach, zadawał głupie pytania, krótko mówiąc wkurzał Hinode, ta w odwecie od czasu do czasu przecięła go skalpelem na twarzy a to wymazała gojodyną. Jednak pewnego dnia po prostu odrąbała mu rękę. Uchiha nie był zdenerwowany, lecz wpadł na epicko-genialny pomysł, wszczął kolejną awanturę. Wszyscy obecni byli zszokowani, facet bez ręki kłóci się o to kto ma ważniejszy głos. Cały harmider jaki powstał w sali powstrzymuje, nie kto inny jak Temari, na jej widok, mimo że jest dorosły i powinien dojrzeć, znowu zaczyna popis swojej dziecinności i głupoty. Jednak blondynka z Suny szybko kiełzna jego głupawe wybryki. Oboje wychodzą z sali zostawiając Hinode samą w sali. Za drzwiami Temari wyjaśnia Itariemu, że nie może długo być z Haruno w jednym miejscu, zdziwiony chłopak pyta dlaczego. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że szpiedzy z wioski piasku wykryli grupkę łowców nagród, kręcących się po kraju wiatru. Itari poważnie potraktował tą informację i zapewnił, że opuszczą Sunę jeszcze tego wieczora. Temari wyśmiała jego pośpiech, mówiąc, iż niebezpiecznie jest chodzić po pustyni nocą. Teraz to Itari wyśmiał jej obawy. Uchiha zapewnił, że pustynia nie jest mu straszna i podoła temu wyzwaniu. Temari w odpowiedzi uderzyła Itariego w głowę, mówiąc, że powinien martwić się o Hinode a nie o siebie. Uchiha nie mógł pojąć czemu Temari tak zależy, żeby razem z Hinode zostali jeszcze jedną noc. Blond włosa kobieta tylko podeszła do młodego Uchiha, pocałowała w polik i odeszła. Zakłopotany Itari stał jeszcze krótką chwilę na korytarzu. Ostatnią noc Itari postanowił spędzić robiąc to co najbardziej lubił, patrząc w nocne gwieździste niebo. Tej nocy szczęście mu dopisało i niebo pełne było gwiazd. Itari położył się na dachu jednego z budynków i zaczął rozmyślanie na temat swojego życia. Pogrążanie się w myślach przerwała mu, ku jego zdziwieniu, Hinode. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i rozpoczęła spokojną rozmowę. Mimo iż słowa były luźne i spokojnie, Itari wyczuł napięcie jakie miała w sobie Hinode. Uchiha próbując rozładować napięcie w towarzyszce położył jej rękę na ramienia, ta w jednej chwili zerwała się i pocałowała Itariego. Gdy ich usta oddalały się Uchiha od razu powiedział Hinode, że kocha inną kobietę, ta powiedziała, że wie i chwilę później odeszła. Itari kilka minut później zasnął na dachu. Następnego dnia Itari i Hinode opuścili Sunę i powrócili do Konohy. Jako Szpieg Geneza Po powrocie do wioski Itari od razu udał się do Hokage. Blond włosa kobieta miała dla Uchihy misję, najtrudniejszą z jaką przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Brązowowłosy chłopak miał szpiegować Akatsuki. Itari był oburzony tym zleceniem, jednak po krótkim monologu na temat swojego życia zgodził się. Tsunade odetchnęła z ulgą i oboje zaczęli wymyślać plan, jakby tu "ewakuować" Uchihę z wioski. Itari wpadł na pomysł by urządzić za nim pościg. Tsunade była zaciekawiona jego pomysłem. Itari wyjaśnił, że poprosi o pomoc swoich przyjaciół z Yukigakure. Hokage była zdziwiona tym pomysłem, Uchiha zapewnił, że wezwani przez niego ninja będą równie silni co on, a nawet silniejsi. Kage przystała na pomysł i następnego dnia wysłała Itariego, Hinode i drużynę Kakashiego do Kraju śniegu. Gdy cała drużyna dotarła do portu w Hantō, Itari i Hinode zostali przywitani niczym król i królowa. Naruto jak i reszta drużyny Kakashiego byli zdziwieni tym widokiem, lecz Hatake wyjaśnił reszcie dlaczego tak się dzieje. Jeszcze w Hatnō Itari odłączył się od reszty grupy. W miejscowym ratuszu Uchiha zobaczył się z Itoko Korim, Nikorasu Kitsune i Miniku Kōrudo. Konoszanin wyjaśnił całą sytuację towarzyszom a oni przystali na jego prośbę. Poza tą trójką do kraju Ognia mieli się też udać: Matto Nikeru, Aikeru Kankaku oraz Hiz Bari. Kilka dni później Itari powrócił z resztą do Konohy. Ucieczka Kilka dni później Itari kazał przeszczepić sobie drugie oko Henjina by uzyskać w lewym oku wieczny kalejdoskop, po udanej operacji wymknął się nocą z wioski i odszedł szukając Orochimaru. W ślad za Itarim wyruszyła siedmioosobowa drużyna pościgowa. Poszukiwacze zostali zatrzymani przez członków Sutōmu i Itarigo pogonił jedynie Sai. Uchiha po krótkiej walce pokonał młodego ninja i poszedł dalej. Dołączenie Po udanej ucieczce Itari wiedział, że musi zdobyć informację o Akatsuki. Wiedząc, że Orochimaru był kiedyś członkiem organizacji to właśnie jego postanowił odnaleźć Itari. Po odkryciu kryjówki missing-nina, Uchiha postanowił przeszukać całą bazę, lecz nic nie znalazł poza odciętą ręką, na której małym palcu założony był pierścień. Itari postanowił zabrać owy pierścień i udał się w dalsze poszukiwania. Nie musiał długo szukać, gdyż szybko znalazł Itachiego i Kisame. Itari powiedział, że chce dołączyć do organizacji i na dowód przyniósł pierścień, który należał do Orochimaru. Itachi zaprowadził Itarigo przed oblicze Paina, który postanowił przyjąć ofertę Uchihy i zestawił go w parze z Zetsu. Poszukiwanie Gobiego Pierwszą misja jaką otrzymał Itari, było złapanie pięcioogoniastej bestii, Kokuō.thumb|Itari przed walką z Gobim. W tym celu Itari i Zetsu udali się do Iwagakure. Obaj rozpoczęli infiltrację wioski skały z ukrycia, Zetsu szybko zlokalizował swoją ofiarę. Itari po krótkiej rozmowie z Hanem zaczął pojedynek z jinchūriki. Shinobi z Iwy od razu zaczął próbować pozbyć się członka brzasku, jednak Itari uważnie śledził jego ruchu i gdy nadarzała się okazja kontratakował. Han coraz bardziej męczył się atakami i zaczął używać chakry Bijū. Wtedy Itari zaczął używać lodowych techink by trzymać ofiarę na dystans. Gdy shinobi Iwy coraz bardziej polegał na swojej bestii, Itari użył sharingana, by stłumić moc przeciwnika. Gdy aura Gobiego opadła, Itari szybko zaczął bić przeciwnika. Po chwili punktowania, Uchiha użył Fūton: Fūryū no Hōkō by ostatecznie obezwładnić przeciwnika. Han padł nieprzytomny, a Itari i Zetsu zabrali jego ciało do kryjówki i wraz z innymi członkami, rozpoczęli ekstrakcję bestii, po czym Han zginął. Ujawnienie tożsamości Po złapaniu Gobiego, Itari wiąż nie ujawnił swojej przynależności do Akatsuki. Gdy Hidan i Kakuzu walczyli z ninja z Konohy. Itari pojawił się by przekazać im rozkazy Paina. Wtedy jego byli towarzysze odkryli jego tożsamość, lecz Uchiha nie rozmawiał z nimi długo i razem z dwoma innymi missing-ninami zniknął Konoszaną z oczu. Jego następnym kontaktem z ninja liścia, było spotkanie na pobojowisku po walce Itachiego i Sasuke. Itari serdecznie przywitał swoich dawnych kompanów, po czym prosił by oddali mu Kyūbiego po dobroci. Oczywiście thumb|left|Itari prezentuje Kakashiemu swoje Dōjutsu.ninja z Konohy nie zgodzili się co ani trochę nie zdziwiło Itariego. Uchiha szybko złapał wszystkich w genjutsu. W iluzji, Itari skupił się na wyprowadzeniu Naruto z równowagi. Co po kilku minutach przyniosło efekt i u Uzumakiego pojawił się pierwszy ogon. Missing-nin bezzwłocznie zatrzymał Yamato by ten nie tłumił chakry Kyūbiego. Następnie Itari wykonał Katon: Karyū no Hōkō. Jego technikę próbował powstrzymać Kakashi, swoim Kamui, jednak Itari zaprezentował mu swoje Hakai. Kakashi zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sharingan jest bezużyteczny w walce z Uchihą i próbował znaleźć inny sposób walki, jednak Itari złapał go w Tsukuyomi i "wyłączył z gry". Reszta młodych ninja odsunęła się pozostawiając stojącym twarzą w twarz, Naruto i Itariemu, walczyć. Itari walczył na pół gwizdka, by jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować Naruto. Chwilę później Naruto przeszedł w czteroogoniastą formę a Itari ponownie aktywował swoją pieczęć. Obaj walczący szybko siali spustoszenie wokół siebie. Naruto użył Bijūdamy, a Itari by zablokować jego atak wzmocnił ogromną ilością chakry swoje Hyōton: Hoji kabe. Dzięki temu lodowa ściana wytrzymała atak Naruto. Po złapaniu oddechu, Itari stłumił chakrę Kyūbiego przy pomocy sharingan. W tej chwili Yamato się uwolnił i złapał Itarigo, po czym kazał wszystkim wycofać się i zostawić Itariego. Inwazja Paina Itari dowiedział się o ataku Paina i Konan na Konohę od Tobiego, który kazał mu również udać się na szczyt kage do Kraju Żelaza. Itari dostał polecenia by razem z nim i Zetsu wypowiedzieć wojnę pięciu wielkim krajom. Itari jednak zlekceważył jego rozkaz i udał się na ratunek wiosce, to co zobaczył przerosło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Po wiosce został jedynie krater w ziemi i tony gruzu wokół krateru. Itari spostrzegł lidera Akatsuki próbującego wyciągnąć informację z Sakury. Dziewczyna była nie ugięta i nie wydała miejsca pobytu Naruto, za thumb|350px|Itari przed walką z Painemco Pain próbował ją zabić. W ostatniej chwili pręt zatrzymał Itari i po chwili odrzucił go używając Hyōtonu. Sakura widząc Itariego, zaczęła z racjonalnych powodów nazywać go zdrajcą. Uchiha odparł, że prawda jest inna niż myśli, po czym wyznał, że spróbuje zatrzymać Paina do przybycia Naruto. Przed samym odejściem dodał, że miło było ją znać, co może świadczyć, iż był świadom swojej przegranej sytuacji. Itari vs. Sześć ścieżek bólu Itari stanął twarzą w twarz z Tendō, jednak po chwili pojawiło się pięć kolejnych ciał co zdziwiło Itariego niemiłosiernie. Walki Itariego z Gado VS Ojciec Howaito = Przegrana VS Ojciec Howaito = Wygrana VS Kutsu = Wygrana VS Gaara = Przerwana VS Sasuke (1) = Wygrana VS Sasuke (2) = Przerwana VS Śnieżna szóstka = Wygrana VS Henjin = Wygrana VS Kesei Sasoriza = Wygrana z Sutōmu VS Rycerze Zodiaku = Przegrana VS Cztery Elementy = Przegrana VS Sasori = Wygrana VS Kakuzu = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Hidan = Nierozstrzygnięta VS Han = Wygrana VS Drużyna poszukująca Itachiego = Wygrana VS Naruto = Nierozstrzygnięta Ciekawostki *Hobby Itariego to oglądanie gwiazd i nocnego nieba oraz czytanie zwojów. *Itari chce walczyć z Jirayią i Orochimaru (Seria I), z nikim (Seria II). *Itari zyskał przydomek Śnieżnego Smoka z Yukigakure przez bardzo częste używanie Hyōton: Yukigakure no Jutsu. *Ulubioną potrawą Itariego jest kurczak, ponadto lubi surowe warzywa w szczególności marchew, nie lubi za to ryb i owoców morza. *Itari ukończył 73 misje dla wioski: 21 rangi D,25 rangi C, 15 rangi B, 8 rangi A, 4 rangi S. *Itari to czwarty posiadacz pieczęci żywiołu i jedyny który ją opanował. *Ulubione słowo Itariego to "nadzieja" (希望, Kibō). *Ukończył akademie dopiero (!) w wieku 14 lat. *Jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Temari. *W Yukigakure nadaje się dzieciom trzy imiona, drugie imię Itariego to Sasuke zaś trzecie Dengen. Cytaty *(Do Sasuke) "Wiesz co Sasuke ? Nie lubię cię" *(Do Naruto) "Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by pomóc ci sprowadzić Sasuke" *(O Kyōfu) "Kto jest większym głupcem ? Głupiec czy ten który za nim podąża?" *(Do Kyōfu) "Przepraszam za wszystko, jesteś prawdziwym shinobi, wyjdziesz z tego... Przyjacielu" *(Do Hinode) "Przykro mi Hinode, ale kocham inną kobietę" *(Do dowódców Sutōmu) "Obiecywaliśmy wyzwolić ten kraj, a jednak pogrążamy go w jeszcze większej ciemności. Czy o to chcieliśmy walczyć ?" *(Do Paina) "Zniszczyłeś moją wioskę... Zraniłeś bliskie mi osoby... A teraz chcesz zabić mojego przyjaciela, nie pozwolę ci na to!!!" *'Sasuke:' "Co ty możesz wiedzieć o stracie najbliższych, parszywy mieszańcu!" Itari: "Możesz nazywać mnie mieszańcem, ale uwierz mi, wiem doskonale jak to jest stracić najbliższych..." *(Do członków Sił Specjalnych ZSS) "Uważajcie, nie walczymy ze zwykłymi przeciwnikami. Członkowie Akatsuki nawet w tak okrojonym składzie są śmiertelnie niebezpieczni, jeśli której z was wda się w pojedynek z Sasuke bądź Tobim, dajcie mi znać natychmiast." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Klan Uchiha